movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a female chimpanzee from the Donkey Kong series. She is Diddy Kong's girlfriend, and Tiny Kong’s older sister. She also has two younger cousins, baby Kiddy Kong and his older brother Chunky Kong. Her first appearance was as the sidekick in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Aside from games, Dixie also appeared in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' cartoon and in two comics as well. Dixie Kong appears in almost all Donkey Kong games and in some Mario spin-off titles. She is playable in almost all of the games she appears on. Dixie was the first female Kong to be playable, although Candy Kong was the first female Kong to appear in the series. She was also the first female character in the Mario series to star in her own game; she starred in two games even before Princess Peach got her own game. Dixie has appeared in seventeen games and is playable in fifteen of them. Appearances Crocodile Island Her first appearance was in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. In this game, Donkey Kong was kidnapped by Kaptain K. Rool. As such, Diddy and Dixie had to travel to Crocodile Isle, home of the Kremlings, to rescue him. On their way, Diddy and Dixie had to defeat many Kremlings, aquatic animals and even ghosts on a few occasions. They eventually defeated King K. Rool, saved DK and also blew up Crocodile Isle. Although the game centered on Diddy's quest to prove he was a great video game hero (in the likes of Mario, Yoshi, and Link), his sidekick Dixie manages to prove her worth as well. In this game, she got her first ability, Helicopter Twirl, which is essential during the games to get across large gaps. Crocodile Isle and the Kremling Krew were resurrected in Donkey Kong Land 2. Donkey Kong is kidnapped once again and Dixie and Diddy went again to save him. In the end, K. Rool was defeated again, Donkey Kong is saved and Crocodile Isle was destroyed for a second time. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the plot was the same, but there were some small differences in other things. Swanky Kong will now count the time it took for Dixie, or Diddy, to beat the boss. Dixie and Diddy can also complete Wrinkly's task, which consists of filling a scrapbook with pictures. Dixie can now play mini-games at Funky's place, where her sister makes an appearance. The Star of the Show .]] In ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie emerges as the star of her own game. As the Kongs are vacationing in the Northern Kremisphere, Donkey and Diddy decide to go out on one of their adventures, leaving Dixie behind. However, the two of them get kidnapped by a new group of Kremlings, led by their new mysterious leader KAOS. Dixie discovers the Kremlings and decides to rescue DK (for the third time) and Diddy Kong. However, K. Rool, in the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein, returns. He secretly controls KAOS from behind the scenes, making K. Rool the de facto leader of the Kremling Krew. K. Rool kidnapped DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energies to power the robotic KAOS. Early in the adventure, Funky Kong asks Dixie to babysit her cousin Kiddy Kong. Together, they rescue Donkey and Diddy and also stop K. Rool and his Kremlings. During their quest, they also have to free all the Banana Birds; when all the Banana Birds are freed, they take Dixie and Kiddy up to the clouds to free the Banana Bird Queen who has been imprisoned by King K Rool. In Donkey Kong Land III, Dixie once again teams up with her cousin Kiddy. Again, Donkey Kong and Diddy go off on an adventure, this time searching for the Lost World, and, again, they leave Dixie behind. Dixie decides to find the Lost World herself first. Unbeknown to all, K. Rool has returned with his Kremlings. He too is searching for the Lost World. In the end, Dixie and Kiddy discover the Lost World and defeat K. Rool all over again. In the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, the plot is the same, but now Dixie has to collect more Banana Birds. Dixie can now go and play mini-games at Cranky's Dojo or at Funky's Rentals. Swanky Kong has a new mini-game that only Dixie can play. She has a new location to explore, Pacifica. Jungle Jam and Sun Sun Island .]] Dixie also briefly appears in ''DK: King of Swing, although she is not playable in story mode, she is one of the eight playable characters in the game's Jungle Jam mode, were she can play different mini-games with the other Kongs. In this game she has very good jump, but a poor attack. Stats: *'Jump': 5 *'Attack': 1 Dixie plays a very small role in DK Jungle Climber, seen only in the intro and 100% cutscene. In this game she went for vacations at Sun Sun Island, along all the other Kongs. In the opening cut-scene she is seen playing beach volleyball with Diddy and Donkey. Although she is not playable in story mode, she is playable in the game's wireless multiplayer mode as P3. Additionally, she hosts the secret stages, which provide Donkey Kong and Diddy with several additional DK Coins needed to complete the game with a 100%. Musical Talent .]] Aside from remakes, Dixie was not present in any other games, until she appeared as a playable character in ''Donkey Konga 2; her first appearance on the Nintendo GameCube. In this game she is one of the three characters available to play different songs with the bongos, and help win money to buy bananas. She also has the option of playing mini-games. She returns in the Japan-only sequel, Donkey Konga 3, as one of the four playable characters. She again plays songs in the bongos, this time she can choose from 57 different songs to play. Dixie Kong again helps Donkey Kong get money to buy bananas and can also play different mini-games. Also, whenever you finish a level as her in DKC2 she'll play electric guitar. She likes to sing and even tried to launch her singing career when she rose to stardom after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3 (explaining her absence from Donkey Kong 64) Out to the Races .]] Dixie also appears as a playable character in ''Diddy Kong Racing DS, her spin-off debut. She has medium speed, acceleration and handling. Dixie didn't appear in the original Diddy Kong Racing for unknown reasons, but she was in this game to replace Conker, a Rare character. She has a high-pitched voice in this game. This is also the first game were she appears along her sister and the first racing game in which she appears. Stats: *'Speed': ☆☆ *'Acceleration': ☆☆☆ *'Handling': ☆☆☆ Dixie was first called by Diddy Kong; he explained that Timber asked him to help him defeat Wizpig, and also help to find out what happened to Drumstick, which was converted into a frog by Wizpig. During the quest they arrived to Dino Domain, and after beating all the challenges in the area Dixie (or one of the other racers) would race the brainwashed Tricky through the valley, if she beat him he will open the Silver Coin challenges. Once all the challenges were completed they could have a rematch against Tricky, if Dixie and the other manage to defeat him the spell on him would break, and Tricky will thank them by giving the piece of Wizpig's amulet he was guarding. Their next location was Snowflake Mountain, if Dixie and the others managed to beat all the trials they could have a race against Bluey in a downhill mountain. After defeating him, he opened the Silver Coin challenges from that area. After the challenges were completed, the racers had the option to challenge him again. After his defeat the spell on him would break and he gave Dixie and the others the second piece of Wizpig's amulet. Their next location was Sherbet Island, and like in the previous locations after beating the challenges they could race Bubbler. After he was defeated he opened the Silver Coin Challenges. Once the Silver Coin challenges were completed Dixie could race him again. Finally after he was defeated and taken out from Wizpig's spell he gave Dixie and the other racers the third piece of the amulet. Their next location was Dragon Forest, were after beating all the challenges Dixie and the others could race Smokey the Dragon. Like the previous bosses he opened the Silver Coin challenges after being defeated. After he was defeated and taken out of Wizpig's control he gave Dixie and the racers the last piece of the amulet. With all the pieces of the amulet, Dixie and the other manage to race against Wizpig, whom after being defeated teleports away. Dixie, along all the other racers, held a celebration. During the celebration Wizpig arrives and asks for a rematch, but this time in his planet Future Fun Land. After a long race Dixie and the others defeated him and again held the celebration this time without problems. Barrel Blasting .]] Dixie is a default character in ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Her stats are similar to Diddy's. She has better handling and a better boost, but her speed is lower. Dixie's rival is Kass. Her drums are pink and have attached what seems to be sky blue upside down flowers. She attacks with a flip attack. As all playable characters she had the ability of doing Wild Moves. This was the second racing game in which she appeared and her first appearance in the Wii console. In the Single Race cutscene she can be seen, along Donkey, Tiny and Lanky, standing in front of their rivals, Kass, Kalypso, Klump and Kritter. Also in the Candy Challenges cutscene, Candy seems to be choosing who will participate in the challenges and Dixie is racing her hand, while Kritter seems to tell her to be quiet. In the Options cutscene she is seen running from side to side while Funky Kong is fixing his bongos. Stats: *'Boost': ☆☆☆☆☆ *'Speed': ☆ *'Agility': ☆☆☆☆ Other Appearances Baseball Dixie appears as a secret playable character in Mario Superstar Baseball, her first appearance in the traditional Mario series. This was also her first sports game. In this game she is voiced by Jen Taylor. In challenge mode she can help Mario and the others beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. In this game she appears as a sub-character, being a technique character. She has good chemistry with Donkey and Diddy. She uses a stick as a bat, and the sweetspot is the middle of the stick. Her only talent is Clamber, meaning she can climb walls to catch the ball. In stats, she is bad at batting, and medium in running, fielding and pitching. She returns in Mario Super Sluggers, sequel to Mario Superstar Baseball. She appears as a sub-character. In challenge mode she can be found in the DK Jungle stadium. After being saved from the Dark Bones she asks Mario and the others to find the stone tablet, after doing so she join the team. She has good chemistry with Tiny, Diddy, Donkey, Baby Donkey Kong, and Funky; she has bad chemistry with King K. Rool and Kritter. In stats, she is bad at pitching and batting, but she is very good at fielding and running. She uses again a stick as a bat. Her bat entrance includes her jumping and flipping and then prepares to bat. In this game she is the fastest Kong, but is the worst Kong at batting. Info in Mario Superstar Baseball: *'Type': Technique *'Starting Team Captain': Donkey Kong *'Stats': **'Batting': Bad **'Pitching': Medium **'Fielding': Medium **'Running': Medium *'Talents': Clamber *'Sweet Spot': The middle of the bat. *'Compatible Relationships': Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Info in Mario Super Sluggers: *'Type': Undetermined *'Starting Team Captain': Donkey Kong *'Stats': **'Batting': 3 **'Pitching': 3 **'Fielding': 8 **'Running': 7 *'Talents': Clamber *'Sweet Spot': The middle of the stick. *'Chemistry:' **'Good Chemistry:' Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Funky Kong, Baby Donkey Kong **'Bad Chemistry:' King K. Rool, Kritter *'Bio': A defensive master who can also climb walls. ---- *'Leader:' Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *'Dixie Kong' *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong *4 Kritters *Baby Donkey Kong Basketball Her second appearance in the Mario series was Mario Hoops 3-on-3, her first appearance on the Nintendo DS. She again appears as an unlockable character. Her special shoot is the Cannon Shot, in which she starts spinning and suddenly a barrel cannon falls from the sky and catches the ball, then Dixie backflips onto the cannon and shoots the ball into the hoop, followed by a red explosion and multicolored confetti. In this game, she is a speedy character, just like Diddy. She can also enter the tourney in which she and her team have to beat different teams. *'Character Type': Speedy *'Special Ability': Cannon Shot *'Letter to Tap': ▼ ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Dixie also has a trophy in her likeness in the game Super Smash Bros. Melee, while Diddy Kong was nowhere to be seen in Melee, except for a mention in her trophy. Her trophy also mentions about her being quick and nimble, and also that one time she helped save Donkey Kong. Dixie Kong also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her trophy mentions about her ponytail helping her for flying and attacking. She also has a sticker based on her appearance from Donkey Konga 2. Her sticker increases launch resistance by thirty nine and can only be used by Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong. Hackers have found incomplete character data for Dixie Kong in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, implying she was once planned as a character, but was dropped for unknown reasons. Trophy Information in Melee Trophy Information in Brawl Appearances in Other Media Cartoons Dixie Kong made sporadic appearances on the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. On the show, her personality was drastically different than the one portrayed in the games; her clothing was also different, somewhat resembling what her sister, Tiny Kong wears. Often, Dixie would lose her various pets. She was also more trusting than the other Kongs, befriending a recently fired General Klump when no one else would. She was the only Kong included in the show that made her debut in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Dixie was voiced by Louise Vallance. Her first appearance in the show is in episode six, Kong for a Day. In this episode, she cheers up Donkey after Funky got mad with him and she also went with him when he had to leave the island. When they are in the jungle a Krusha imitates Donkey's voice and tricks Dixie, making her believe that Donkey was saying bad things about her and Diddy. In the episode From Zero to Hero, she is one of the characters reunited to see Cranky's new experiment, the x-ray machine. When Bluster decides to cut Candy saying he has more rights than Dixie, Candy, DK, Diddy just because he is rich and calls him the most promising citizen in Kongo Bongo, she and her friends get mad about Bluster's arrogant response and Dixie calls him inconsiderable while DK calls him heartless, Diddy calls him mean, and Candy calls him selfish and all of them call him a "winbag". As Candy had to go to work, Dixie was the next character to enter and have x-rays. Later, she is the one that informs Cranky that King K. Rool has the Crystal Coconut and Bluster is on his way to be the hero and get the coconut back. In the episode Buried Treasure, she convinces Candy of going with Bluster on a treasure hunt to Mountain Mines. After the treasure is found, Dixie, along the other Kongs and King K. Rool start fighting for it. At the end the treasure turns out to be rotten bananas buried by DK when he was a kid. In the episode The Curse of Kongo Bongo, Dixie and the other apes a letter that was the "Curse of the Double Baboon". DK and Diddy tried to warn her and Funky not read the letters, but she misheard them and nearly read it until they dropped them. In It's a Wonderful Life, she doesn't appear. It is unknown what happened to her if DK never existed it is possible she is Diddy's queen and is his girlfriend just like did DK did exist Comics Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald Dixie was also one of the main characters in the Donkey Kong comic, "Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald". Here, she aided both Diddy and Donkey Kong in tracking down their stolen bananas and defeating Kaptain K. Rool and the Kremling Krew. She went to Donkey Kong's house, because she heard noises, there Donkey informs her and Diddy that all the bananas are gone. After, they go and check if their banana depot is also without bananas, and they realized that it's empty as well, Dixie finds a hole from were the thieves entered. Diddy enters the hole and finds a Kremkoin, then they realize that the Kremlings are behind the disappearance of the bananas and decide to give the Kremlings a lesson. The three of them enter the hole that leads to the jungle. Then Dixie notice a wasp, and quickly Donkey throws it a barrel. Dixie looks at the stings and says that a sting would have hurt. In the way they find Rambi and the three of them ride him, afterwards they find themselves having around many Kremlings. Rambi takes out all the Kremlings, and they continue their way to King K. Rool. After they reach the mountains Rambi leaves them. They start climbing the mountain, until they arrive to a place where a rope should be, the Kremlings pulled the rope up, Donkey throws Dixie upwards so she can let the rope down. After they reach the top, a Necky starts attacking them, but Donkey took him out quickly. Afterwards they reach the portal, but its locked, they successfully opened with the Kremkoin. Inside the portal they are attacked by Kremlings. After beating the Kremlings, a giant Kremling appears, the Kongs escape from him through a narrow tunnel. In the tunnel, they find a mine cart. They start racing against the Kremlings, but as the distance between them increased, the mine cart turned less safely. Then, the rails ended, and the Kongs landed on a swamp. Diddy then realizes they are not the only ones swimming in the swamp, Krocheads are all around them. They all quickly go up to a crashed boat, and while thinking, Donkey remembered something, he started to jump on flies until he reached land, Diddy and Dixie did the same. Dixie realized they were in the Lost World. Dixie climbs a wall and sees King K. Rool on the other side with all the bananas. Suddenly, Dixie falls and the Kremlings see her, Donkey and Diddy quickly jump and help her. A fight against the Kremlings starts. King K. Rool starts shooting pineapples, but Donkey evades them all, he then finds an explosive barrel and throws it to him, which defeats him. The Kongs finally recover the bananas. Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24 Dixie also appeared in the comic "Donkey Kong in: "Banana Day 24". Dixie was sleeping in a palm and is suddenly awakened by Squawks. Afterwards Diddy and Cranky explain to her that it's Christmas, after learning what day it is she suggests to prepare a Christmas party, but suddenly she starts to shiver. The Kongs quickly discover that snow is falling from the sky, something Dixie and the others had never experienced yet. At the TV the Kongs learn that the temperature has dropped all over the world and also that the president of the United States invited for a summit to find a solution to the problem. The Kongs decide to travel to the United States to talk with the president. Dixie and the others ride their Animal Buddies to the nearest airport were they take the Jumbo Barrel to travel to Washington, Dixie along Diddy ride Expresso. The President tells them that a huge UFO pulling the Earth away from the sun is the cause of the low temperature. He provides them with a space shuttle, and with help of Cranky Dixie and the others are launched into the aliens' space shuttle. At the space shuttle Dixie, Diddy and Donkey, quickly notice the aliens look like them but bigger and green and blue. The Kongs learn that the aliens don't want to dominate Earth, and what really happened is that the aliens thought Earth was a giant Coconut. After giving bananas to the aliens in exchange of them returning Earth to its original temperature, the Kongs head back to Earth were they are hailed by the people for saving them. Back at their jungle the Dixie and the others finally celebrate a Christmas party. At the end Dixie enjoys the starry sky along with her boyfriend. Online Dixie Kong is available in the Mario Super Sluggers online card collection. She was form the first characters to be released. In Double Play she can be combined with Donkey Kong to get Donkey Kong's wallpaper. Card Description: Dixie Kong makes use of her innate Kong sense in the outfield. She is one of the premiere defensive characters in this game, clambering her way to highlight-reel catches when she needs to. Character Description Appearance Dixie is a chimpanzee that has long hair tied up in a ponytail, blond in color (she shares this with her sister and Candy), she also has a bang, the hair at the sides of her bang curls up. She has green eyes (currently the only Kong that has green eyes), her fur may go from light brown to brown. She can be recognized by her trademark pink beret. In one of her artworks she was shown to have an orange band under her pink beret. In the Donkey Kong Country series, she had pink nails, but were removed in all later games and now she doesn't have visible nails. Her beret used to have a gold Rare logo pin attached to it, although in DK: King of Swing the Rare pin was removed due to Microsoft now holding the rights to Rareware. She also wore kneepads which were also removed in DK: King of Swing and later games for unknown reasons. In the cartoons, she had yellow fur. She wore a pink beret and a shirt with a flower in it (reminiscent of her younger sister Tiny Kong). She didn't have earrings. Her ponytail was a bit more than half its game length. In the comics she has the same appearance as her first look, except for the Rare pin. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, when playing with two players, the second players takes control of a Dixie with purple clothes; whereas in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, along with her purple clothes, she also has red hair. Personality She is very courageous, adventurous, quite Tomboyish/assertive but also cheerful and lively, and only a little bit of a Girly-Girl with her pink clothing and affinity for flowers as well as taking great care of her hair, she's all about style and substance, as she helped Diddy save Donkey, and later she saved both of them. She has a particular fondness for sweets like bubblegum or (honey despite the immediate threat of the Zingers), and can often be seen chewing and blowing bubbles, and even owns a Bubblegum Popgun which she uses in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. She is also very musically inclined with her favorite instrument being the electric guitar and favorite music being rock music and has a habit of headbanging her remarkable hair when playing. She likes to sing and even tried to launch her singing career when she rose to stardom after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3 (explaining her absence from Donkey Kong 64). She is also shown to enjoy sports. In games like DK: Jungle Climber, it is shown that she likes playing with Diddy and Donkey. She is also one of the most active Kongs, as she sometimes joins Donkey and Diddy in their adventures and known to enjoy sports, joining in with Diddy and Donkey when they play basketball and baseball. In the cartoon, she is portrayed as a friendly and somewhat childish character. In one of the episodes, she even befriended a Kremling. She is also shown to really care about the others; she always tries to help her friends. She also loves animals. During the show, she had different pets. She may distract easily as she was losing her pets often. Abilities Dixie Kong's greatest asset is her long, blond ponytail. Her ponytail has the ability to rotate like a helicopter, allowing Dixie to slow down her fall, control her descent to the ground when she is in the air and expand her jump. She can also use her ponytail to lift a barrel and attack enemies (like her sister in Donkey Kong 64). Although she is overall slower, less agile and weaker than Diddy Kong in terms of running speed, jumping height and distance, climbing, swimming and attacking, the versatility of her ponytail counteracts the disadvantages. In Mario Hoops 3-on-3 she had the ability Cannon Shot, which consisted in her summoning a barrel to shoot the ball. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast she had the ability of doing Wild Moves. Interactions with Other Characters Diddy Kong Dixie's best friend and love interest. Diddy tried using his chivalry towards Dixie and almost went solo but she offered to help him save DK since she was worried about Diddy and not wanting him to go alone as Crocodile Isle was too dangerous in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, after that she saved both of them in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble. Dixie is one of the characters called by Diddy in Diddy Kong Racing DS. In Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers the two of them share chemistry. In the cartoons, they have the same boyfriend and girlfriend relationship from the video game series. In the episode Kong for a Day, she is shown to really care for him, as when she is tricked by the Kremlings in believing DK said bad things about Diddy, she quickly gets mad at DK. In some other episodes, she is shown to try to kiss him. Tiny Kong Tiny is her younger sister. They have appeared in only a few games together, but Tiny has still never shown any kind of affection to her sister. In the remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Dixie had to save her in mini-games. An interesting fact is that her trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl didn't mention that the two were sisters. The two share Tomboyish and Girly-Girl traits, and also good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. Donkey Kong Dixie seems to have a good relation with Donkey Kong. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, she helped in saving him from King K. Rool. She explains the extra levels to him in Jungle Climber. In Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers, the two of them share chemistry. In Mario Super Sluggers challenge mode, there are several conversations between Donkey Kong and Dixie. In the cartoons, she has a good relation with DK. In episode Kong for a Day, she is the only one that goes with Donkey Kong to the jungle when he is prohibited to return to the village. Candy Kong Although in the games she doesn't interact much with Candy in the cartoons they had a good relation. In some of the episodes they are seen together. In the episode Buried Treasure, the two of them cooperate with each other to get the treasure. Kremlings Dixie has shown to hate the Kremlings in some games. The Kremlings had caused her many problems like getting Donkey Kong and Diddy kidnapped and Dixie having to save them. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast she was given a new rival, Kass. In Mario Super Sluggers she has bad chemistry with King K. Rool and Kritter. Other She is hinted to have a good relation with Funky Kong, as they share chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers and Cranky Kong. She is also presumed to have a good relation with her cousin Kiddy Kong, as he helped her save DK and Diddy. She is presumed to have a bad relation with bosses she fought in the past, like Wizpig or King Zing. She is hinted to have a bad relation with Bowser and Bowser Jr., as she helped beat them in Mario Super Sluggers. Game Appearances Gallery Artwork File:Dixiekong.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. File:Dixie!.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Dixie 4.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Dixie Kong.png|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. File:Dixie4.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. File:Diddydixie_2.jpg|Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong. Dixie-Diddy-teamup.png|Dixie and Diddy piggyback File:KlobberDiddyDixie2.jpg|Diddy and Dixie carrying a Klobber. DiddyDixieGBA.jpg|Dixie and Diddy playing ''GBA. File:Donkey-kong-country-2-diddy-kongs-quest-20041007112529682_640w.jpg|Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, and Donkey Kong in a group picture. Dixie.png|''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Dixiekong.png|''Mario Super Sluggers'' Dixieswing.jpg|''DK: King of Swing'' Dixiebarrel.jpg|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' DixieRacingDS.png|''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' Sprites File:DixieDKC3.gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! sprites. DixieKong1-CSS2-MSS.png|Mario Super Sluggers DixieKong-CSS-MH3on3.png|Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Trivia *In a Nintendo Power issue, Dixie was incorrectly called Daisy Kong. *Dixie Kong was originally planned to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *She is the one of the only Kongs whose first name doesn't end with "y". *Dixie Kong in video games and other media has showcased many feats. *According to Rare, Dixie was absent during the events of Donkey Kong 64 because she tried to launch an unsuccessful singing career after the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3 made Dixie rise to stardom. However her first single 'Bananas Are A Girl's Best Friend' sunk without trace. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. de:Dixie Kong Category:Heroes Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Animals Category:Super Mario Characters